villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magica De Spell
Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of the Scrooge McDuck comic series as well as DuckTales TV series and its 2017 reboot. She is an evil sorceress who relentlessly seeks to steal Scrooge McDuck's Number One Dime, which she believes endows whoever owns it the power to become immensely wealthy and conquer the world. History In the Comics Magica appears as one the main villains of the Duck universe comics and even appeared in Darkwing Duck as a major villain. She first appears in The Midas Touch in 1961 and had since appears in many other issues and other media. ''DuckTales'' (1987 cartoon) Like most witches, Magica has a pet (a dark crow named Poe, who was actually her brother, but was accursed and doomed to be a crow for all eternity). Unlike other characters, she believes McDuck's Number One Dime a magic medallion that grants its owner the ablitiy to earn all the money in the world. She plans on stealing the Number One Dime to create her own wealth that will make her the most richest and power person to achieve global domination. ''DuckTales'' (2017) See here. Personality Original With looks that could kill, and a deep Neapolitan accent, Magica is not to be taken lightly. She has an evil lair located near Mount Vesuvius. She is known for being incredibly hammy and ostentatious, often giving long rambling speeches and not knowing when to stop. However, she is very determined, enthusiastic, dedicated, and staunch, stalking and watching Scrooge on her crystal ball and hunting him down relentlessly. Reboot During the first season, she keeps pressuring her niece into doing her bidding. When Lena finally tries to tell the Ducks the truth, Magica grows strong enough to possess Lena's body; not only preventing her from warning them but also allowing Magica to get even closer to Scrooge. Videogames ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' Magica appears as the secondary antagonist of this game, working for Merlock. ''DuckTales: Remastered'' In the game, Scrooge McDuck finds a secret treasure map and, being the greedy man he is, chases after them. Magica follows him behind the shadows, and after Scrooge finally collects all the treasures, Magica kidnaps Huey, Dewey and Louie and demands the five treasures, along with Scrooge's Number One Dime if he ever wants to see them back. Scrooge is forced to temporarily work together with Flintheart Glomgold to get through Mt. Vesuvius, where she awaits. However, in the final level, Flintheart steals Scrooge's treasures and dime and gives them to Magica, revealing they have been in cahoots the whole time. It is also revealed that Magica was the one who sold Scrooge the painting in which the treasure map was hidden. She uses the treasures to bring Count Dracula Duck back from the dead. She sends Dracula Duck out to kill Scrooge and takes off. However, as Scrooge finishes off Dracula Duck, Magica is arguing with Flintheart, who only wants to give her the dime if she gives him the five treasures back so he can finally become richer than Scrooge, much to Magica's annoyance. The dime gets blasted to the top of Mt. Vesuvius, which is about to erupt. She transforms into a vulture, with Flintheart clinging onto her in order to get the treasures he wants. However, Scrooge reclaims his dime and escapes with his nephews, forcing Magica and Flintheart to flee in defeat, much to their anger. Although Flintheart is sent to prison, Magica's fate remains unknown. Portrayals In the 1987 series and the remastered video game, Magica was voiced by the late June Foray, who also voiced other villains: *Ma Beagle - DuckTales (original) *Natasha Fatale - The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Witch Hazel - Looney Tunes *Lucifer - Disney’s Cinderella *Wheezy - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Sour Kangaroo - Horton Hears a Who *Witch Hazel - 1952 Donald Duck short film: Trick or Treat In the reboot, Magica is voiced by Catherine Tate. When possessing Lena, Magica's voice is initially blended with Kimiko Glenn, then fully becomes Glenn's once Magica settles into Lena's body. Gallery 250px-Ducktales2.jpg|Magica and her raven Poe in her animated appearance. 813E8D33-F0E2-4C2D-9BA1-30FA11616361.png Magica De Spell.png|Magica as she appears in the remastered game 0FCA9B26-21A4-4C7A-A021-A212619DC3AB.jpeg D3E2025B-C804-4316-8D84-5653D104B0D9.jpeg 7AD1C670-B160-4211-98B0-019FFC00B034.jpeg|Magica as she appears in the comics. 14125E19-1D58-413C-9F5D-4E9BC7551FCB.jpeg Gladstone03.jpg|One of Magica's disguises 415E3E50-2E8A-4041-8A49-6B4AFD2A4A09.jpeg|Magica with the Beagle Boys CE50AFCB-1830-4905-906E-E7D778BC6ACF.jpeg|Magica getting ahold of Scrooge’s Number One Dime 36D2D895-E0EA-4C5F-9083-1C0E9D240E2F.png|Magica's appearance in the reboot JAW$!_01.jpg The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_21.png|Magica possesses Lena. CBA550BA-802D-4A13-B551-8BBEF79ADE56.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_8.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_12.png 2028932-poe.png ManiacalMagica.jpg Magica21.jpg|Another disguise of Magica. Trivia *She is the most powerful villain in the DuckTales universe due to her ability to use asteroids and lightning on Scrooge's Money Bin. *She apparently has some kind of history with Scrooge as she constantly mentions her goal to get "grim revenge" on him. However, their connections have yet been revealed. *In the DuckTales reboot, Magica speaks with a British accent. When she possesses Lena, she speaks with a mixture of both of their voices before settling for Lena's American accent. External Links *Magica De Spell on DisneyWiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Misandrists Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Outcast Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fragmental Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Supremacists Category:In Love Category:Ducktales villains Category:Genocidal Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Forms Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant